Death Note
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: What happens when Harry finds a strange book at the park? Could this be the book that grants him the 'power the dark lord knows not? One-Shot. No Pairings. OOC Harry, AU after year 5! Crossover…Read and Review!


The Book

Summary: What happens when Harry finds a strange book at the park? Could this be the book that grants him the 'power the dark lord knows not'? One-Shot? No Pairings. OOC Harry, AU after year 5! Crossover…its NOT Card Captors either…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note! This idea came to me while I was looking for a good HP read.

For as long as Harry could remember he was always by his self. Sure there was Ron and Hermione…but listening to your friends fight over the stupidest things does get irritating, besides nothing in his life was even close to normal. His first girlfriend constantly cried over her ex, why date him if only to remind him about the dead guy? Then he has a group of stalkers everywhere he goes around his school. Even his school wasn't remotely normal, with a name like _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ he doubt it was possible to normal. Then his Godfather dies because Voldie wants to play mind games…

The internal musings of Harry Potter were cut short as he accidentally kicked a black book while he was walking. Stopping mid-stride to pick it up Harry looked down and read the cover, 'Death Note'. Harry knew from experience not to trust black books, especially ones that looked like journals, but he felt something off about this book. Without thinking, the boy-who-lived pocketed the book he found and continued on his way to Privet Drive leaving the park behind him. The walkway leading to the exit was quickly becoming drenched in water causing Harry to walk a little faster knowing his Aunt would fuss about at. As the rain started to pour Harry's mind wondered to the book in his pocket, what could he do with a Death Note?

* * *

It was two days later that Harry stopped and picked up the Death Note again. The black book had been placed in the draw of Dudley's desk in his room. Thumbing through the pages Harry stopped as he reached the front and started reading about the rules of the Death Note. "…belongs to a God of Death?" he murmured out loud as he read the introduction. Closing the book without reading further he started laughing.

"It's just my luck to find a book belonging to a god of death in the middle of a park!" Harry's lip twitched as he started reading the rules, his humor slowly disappeared as he started to understand what he was given. The raven haired wizard looked at the book and then picked up a pen, he turned to a blank page…did he dare test its magic?

A gleam entered the deprived wizard's eye as he wrote down the name of his first victim. _Lucius Malfoy._

The next day Harry was surprised to read the headline of the_ Daily Prophet. **HEAD OF MALFOY HOUSE FOUND DEAD!**_ Harry quickly read the article and frowned at the cause of death: heart failure. Only stupid wizards would think a heart attack is a simple heart failure! Harry looked at the first page of the Death Note:**_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. If no cause is written they shall simply die of a heart attack._ **

"I…I killed him…" Harry said to his self, the black bangs his normal expressive green eyes. The snowy white owl looked at her owner hooting. The boy-who-lived looked at the owl in front of him and smirked. "I-it's so easy now. This entire war will end soon, but first…" Harry paused as he picked up the pen he used yesterday. "My godfather deserves some peace, right Hedwig?" The white owl hooted in agreement.

**-Week Later-**

"Ah so this is where my book got off too." A voice said behind the boy-who-lived. Harry turned around and looked at what he figured to be the Shinigami. "You're the human that picked it up?" Harry opened the draw and pulled out the Death Note.

"Yes, you're the Shinigami that dropped it?" Harry asked. The boy was calm in the face of death…because frankly he should've been dead five times already talking to a Shinigami won't be worse.

The Shinigami was tall and seemed to be rather funny looking in Harry's opinion. "The name's Ryuki and it's your book until it's my time to write your name in it." Harry leaned back in the desk chair. Number Four Privet Drive was rather quiet as Dudley and Vernon were both gone. Petunia was doing something downstairs and Harry was in his room sitting at his desk looking over the Daily Prophet for last week. His room was rather neat contained a lot of new stuff that came from his owl ordering, who knew that being a victim of a Wizarding family led to more gold for you?

"Have you used it yet kid?" Ryuki looked at the teen in front of him and was eerily enough reminded of another teen that had the book only weeks before. Harry looked at him; the look was oddly enough…emotionless…just like…

"Was I not supposed to?"

Ryuki looked at the kid and smirked. "I don't suppose you have any apples around here do you kid?"

* * *

A month…just a month ago Harry Potter could say he was a pathetic little goody-too shoes with that bloody annoying Gryffindor Courage. Now if you looked at him, you would've noticed something different about him. No, it wouldn't be his new clothes that happen to fit him or the fact that he's room was the biggest in the house. If you looked at him you would've never guessed that the use of a simple notebook would've changed his whole life more than being a wizard.

Hermione knew something was different about Harry when she ran into him in London shopping. Petunia seemed scared to do anything remotely wrong around him. The smartest witch of her class didn't do anything, but contributed it to the Order's warning before Harry left Kings Cross. Harry knew then that he would have to be rather careful once the school year started. However, news reports about 'Kira' being killed in Japan left Harry wondering about the muggle world and what happened while he was away at Hogwarts.

"You know Ryuki…I don't think I've ever been this relaxed before in my life." Harry told the Shinigami as he prepared for bed, tomorrow would be his birthday and he planned something extra special for it. Leaving the window open Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ryuki moved towards the desk and flipped through the Death Note looking at all the names Harry had written.

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Walks into the British Ministry of Magic, confesses his crimes to the first Auror he sees; kills himself at 3:45 am, July 3rd- Peter Pettigrew. _

_Antonin Dolohov_

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_Rodolphus Lestrange _

_Walden Macnair_

_Augustus Rookwood_

_Theodore Nott Sr._

_Vincent Crabbe Sr._

_Gregory Goyle Sr._

_Mortian Jugson_

_Fenrir Greyback_

Ryuki knew the people named were magical because Harry had told him. The fact Harry got the names out of the Wizarding paper delivered to him, also told him what he wanted to know. The other names under the 'Death Munchers' as Harry called them were all normal criminals Harry saw on the news or found on his cousin's computer. This kid, Ryuki thought, is too much like Light (Raito) Yagami.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: It's rather short and I'm probably gonna do a second chapter or a sequel with Voldie and the Wizarding Worlds reactions to the death of people throughout the community. So do you like it? Not like? And yes Harry is OOC, but he sorta just snapped mentally under the influence of the Death Note…just like Light…erm I'll explain that some other time. I'll update my other HP as soon as I get off my lazy ass and get to the library…until then review this one please!!


End file.
